


[Podfic] The Evidence

by StrivingArtist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, Mute Tony Stark, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Unreliable Narrator, a little bit of magic, psychosomatic disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrivingArtist/pseuds/StrivingArtist
Summary: Didn’t notice. Right. Sure. Two brilliant minds, two super spies, and a god didn’t notice when the chattiest man they knew stopped making sound. They just seemed happier than before. Brighter and more cheerful than before. They just seemed like they were more comfortable with him around when he was stone silent.Fuck it.He knew they noticed.And he knew they liked him better this way.





	[Podfic] The Evidence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057990) by [StrivingArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrivingArtist/pseuds/StrivingArtist). 



> I'm trying this thing. I've never done a podfic before, so I'm starting with something of my own before I accidentally insult another writer. Honestly, the response to this will decide if I record the other two chapters.

[Chapter One: It wasn't a Problem](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ueGBJe45RnQmGnpy4ZfaAygj3rFOMOlZ)

19:07m 


End file.
